1. Technical Field
This invention relates to children's strollers and, more particularly, to a multi-functional stroller and associated method for providing users with a stroller featuring safety lights, musical devices and customizable wheels for a personalized appearance.
2. Prior Art
There is nothing more special as the anticipated arrival of a new baby. As the expectant mother's belly swells, the joy of the coming birth is made all the more meaningful with each passing day. Parents-to-be attend birthing classes, read books and decorate their nurseries, all in attempts to prepare for the arrival of a new child. Upon the arrival of a new baby, most parents typically stock up on an arsenal of accessories designed to keep a baby comfortable, safe and happy.
Basic furniture items such as cribs, highchairs and changing tables are purchased to meet the child's most basic human needs. A never-ending supply of disposable or cloth diapers, ointment and wipes, ensure that a baby's tender bottom is kept clean, dry and free of irritating and painful diaper rash. Fresh bottles of milk or sippy cups of juice and water must be stored within easy reach to satisfy an infant's empty belly or quench a toddler's thirst. Jars of baby food line cabinet shelves and fruit snacks and baby cookies provide a healthy treat for a grumbling child. Hard teething biscuits and cold teething rings massage sore gums and can calm a crying baby suffering through the onset of first teeth, while small toys, rattles, or a special blanket can entertain and comfort a cranky child.
Perhaps one of the most practical and necessary of all infant accessories is a simple stroller. Used from the time of birth through the toddler years and beyond, strollers are extremely useful devices that provide a comfortable and secure place for the child to sit when strolling through the mall or park with Mom or Dad. Eliminating the need for the parent to continuously carry their child, mist strollers also provide ample storage compartments in which caregivers can store a diaper bag, shopping bags, purses and other personal items, in a secure and efficient manner.
Although baby strollers are indeed practical accessories utilized by most parents and caregivers of small children, use of these products is not always without drawbacks. Specifically, enjoying an evening stroll with one's child can be a challenging endeavor. Not surprisingly, when pushing a stroller during the dusk or evening hours, clearly viewing the road ahead can be difficult. Not being able to see the road ahead, parents often accidentally push the stroller over cracks in the sidewalk, large rocks or uneven pavement, many times resulting in them losing control of the stroller and in worse case scenarios; the stroller becoming off balance and tipping over.
Further, when strolling with a child during the evening hours, pedestrians are more susceptible to being struck by a passing motorist, who simply does not see the parent and child on or near the road. Simply stated, darkened skies combined with minimal street lighting can visually impair a motorist, making spotting pedestrians and others on the road nearly impossible.
In fact, according to a recent study conducted by TranSafety Inc., an independent source for publications and information on U.S. road transportation and safety, 80% of pedestrian fatalities occurred after dark. Drivers often stated that they did not see the pedestrians, although a recent study of pedestrian crashes found that crash victims were 2.5 times more likely to be wearing light clothing than dark. Considering the precious cargo transported in the stroller, it is of utmost concern to most conscientious parents that they are clearly visible when strolling at night.
Accordingly, a need remains for a device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a safety stroller device that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design and designed for providing users with an effective means of providing a safer stroller for their children.